


Invincible

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-TATV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm knew better.  He really did.  But sometimes he wanted to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. Prompt was "invincible." Spoilers for the myriad ways Trip gets into trouble.

Invincible.  When had Malcolm begun applying that word to Trip?  After Trip survived pregnancy? Hypothermia? Risa? The loss of his sister?  A fall from the warp core?  The zip line ride at warp?  Terra Prime?  The loss of his daughter?  That on-again/off-again “thing” with T’Pol that had been off again? 

Invincible.  Why had Malcolm ever considered such a thing?  He knew better, but Trip had a way of talking him into things against his better judgment.  Things like optimism.

Now Trip was gone and Malcolm was at loose ends.  Why not re-up for Archer’s next mission?  Archer was invincible.


End file.
